


Ты не вспомнишь, а я не расскажу

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Утром ты уже не будешь помнить нашего разговора.





	Ты не вспомнишь, а я не расскажу

\- Мэтти, милый! Я дома… Не, ну почему ср-разу пьяны..? - пробормотал Дом и потерся носом о ковер. - Просто выпили с Викки… Мэтти, ты не подумай чего… те, ка-аторые Краер-р… Мэтти? - Доминик поднял голову, хмурясь, пытаясь соединить несколько пляшущих образов в один. - А где Мэтти? - он поднялся на локти и пополз в сторону, где, как ему подсказывал автопилот, была спальня. - Мэ-э-этти, - протянул Доминик, пьяно усмехаясь. - Я иду-у-у! - рассмеялся Дом, а потом закончил тихо, - тея искать. Кто не спрятался… - он остановился, задумчиво уставившись на узор ковра под собой, - того задница страдает, - Дом снова рассмеялся, уткнувшись носом в скрещенные ладони перед собой.  
\- Опять напился с этими уродами, - проворчал Мэтт, встав рядом с валяющимся на полу Домиником. - Взгляни на себя, - он слабо пнул Дома в плечо.  
Доминик перевернулся на спину, с широкой улыбкой разглядывая Мэтта над собой.  
\- Я тея так люблю-ю-ю!  
\- Я вижу, - вздохнул Мэтт, потуже затягивая пояс халата. - Поднимайся и живо в ванную!  
\- Ну, не-е-е-ет, - жалостливо протянул Доминик. - Ну, не хочу-у-у-у, - он схватил Мэтта за щиколотку и потянул на себя. - Иди ко мне… - он попытался поцеловать выступающую на ней косточку, но немного промахнулся и снова пьяно усмехнулся, когда волоски на ноге Мэтта защекотали нос.  
\- О, господи, - вздохнул Мэтт, склоняясь над ним и подхватывая под мышками. - Поднимайся, счастье мое пожизненное…  
Доминик снова рассмеялся.  
\- Ты мея любишь? - пробормотал он, уткнувшись носом в шею Мэтта, целуя ее без разбору. - А, Мэтти?  
\- Люблю, куда я денусь, - хмыкнул Мэтт. - Ты же знаешь, что будет утром, да, Дом? - он покрепче обхватил пьяное тело за талию, придерживая руку, которую Дом перекинул через его плечи.  
\- А что будет утром? - усмехнулся Доминик и пробормотал низким тоном, - ты мея накажешь, да?  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, - проворчал Мэтт. - Но ты и сам будешь стелиться передо мной, потому что тебе будет стыдно, - он усмехнулся. - Будешь спрашивать, что ты творил ночью, когда пришел, что наговорил, - они вошли в ванную, и Мэтт, прислонив покачивающегося Дома к стене, стал расстегивать его рубашку, пока тот пытался забраться под полы его халата. - А я, в отместку за то, что мне пришлось выслушать весь твой пьяный бред, буду врать тебе напропалую, чтобы совесть еще больше тебя мучила.  
\- Ты га-а-а-адкий, Мэтти, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Я знаю, что ты мне врешь каждый раз, - он хмыкнул. Мэтт удивленно глянул на него, остановив руки, которые расстегивали его джинсы. - Да, - с готовностью кивнул Дом, - прекрасно знаю. Я все-все запоминаю, Мэтти, и в один день обязательно воспользуюсь этим. Да-да, - он игриво дернул бровями, пьяно улыбаясь.  
\- Врешь ты все, - усмехнулся Мэтт, продолжив расстегивать его джинсы. - Скажи, Доминик, - голос Мэтта был беспечным, он следил взглядом, как его руки стягивают джинсы с бедер Дома, - ты трахался с кем-нибудь сегодня? - Мэтт поднял взгляд, глядя, как Доминик, как ребенок замотал головой.  
\- Неа, - улыбнулся Дом, остановив движение.  
\- А вообще изменял? Когда-нибудь? - Мэтт склонил голову набок, а потом опустился на колени, продолжая снимать джинсы с Доминика.  
Дом, нахмурившись и закусив губу, смотрел на него сверху, держась за его плечи.  
\- Та модель, помнишь? Которую мы взяли в клип? - Мэтт кивнул. - Я трахал ее в перерыве, - Доминик пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Мэтт снова кивнул и поджал губы, переводя взгляд на свое занятие.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал он, снимая уже второй кед с Дома. - И как она? - Мэтт снова встретил взгляд Дома, поднимаясь.  
Дом пожал плечами и хмыкнул.  
\- Не ты.  
Мэтт усмехнулся.  
\- Совсем плоха?  
\- Не кусалась, не ругалась, не боролась, - Дом пожал плечами, глядя куда-то за спину Мэтта, - только стонала с энтузиазмом и говорила потом, как ей было хорошо, - Доминик усмехнулся, снова пытаясь поймать образ Мэтта, вечно куда-то убегающий. - Не пыталась поставить мея на четвереньки, чтобы тр-р-рахнуть, - он пьяно рассмеялся.  
\- Ты вообще не соображаешь, да? - хмыкнул Мэтт, поглаживая большими пальцами шероховатые щеки Дома.  
Доминик долго смотрел в его глаза, пытаясь поймать картинку.  
\- Поставь мея под холодный душ? - внезапно очень серьезно попросил он, и Мэтт удивленно дернул бровями. - Я ведь ме-е-ерзкий, - Дом наморщил нос. - От мея несет перегаром, я весь воняю тем клубом. Я тее противен, - с отвращением произнес он. - Бросишь мея во второй спальне?  
\- Зачем? - Мэтт отстранил его от стены и повел к душу, следя, чтобы Дом удачно переступил через бортик.  
\- Дышать на тея, - Дом снова наморщил нос. - Тее будет противно. Не хочу.  
Мэтт усмехнулся, одной рукой все еще придерживая Дома за плечо, другой - дотягиваясь до крана.  
\- Не будет…  
Дом вздрогнул и весь сжался, хватая воздух ртом, когда на него полилась холодная вода. Мэтт повернул кран в другую сторону, и Доминик чуть расслабился, но снова задрожал, когда Мэтт вернул холодную воду. Он несколько раз повторил чередование холодной и горячей воды, следя за зажмурившимся Домом.  
\- Хватит, идем, - Мэтт закрыл кран и потянул Доминика на себя. Дом вцепился в воротник его халата, пытаясь переступить через бортик, дрожа всем телом. По его лицу сбегала вода с волос и капала на пол с подбородка.  
\- Прости…? Простишь, Мэтт?... Простишь ме-ня? - Дом, облизывая побледневшие от холода губы, смотрел в его глаза, вытерев свои кулаком, чтобы вода не мешала видеть Мэтта.  
\- За что? - Мэтт усмехнулся, дотягиваясь одной рукой до полотенца.  
\- За… за измену, - пробормотал Доминик из-под полотенца, пока Мэтт вытирал его волосы, - и… сегодня?  
\- Так, вроде, у кого-то из Викки Краер сегодня был день рождения? - Мэтт накинул полотенце ему на плечи, как плащ. Дом кивнул, и Мэтт пожал плечами. - Ну и все.  
\- А за…?  
Мэтт снова пожал плечами, глядя на губы Доминика.  
\- Мы, вроде, договаривались не обижаться, да? - он хмыкнул, глянув Дому в глаза. - К тому же, утром ты уже не будешь помнить, что признался.  
\- Я всегда помню, - заупрямился Дом.  
\- Ты всегда говоришь, что помнишь, - усмехнулся Мэтт, - но на деле - ты не помнишь ничего. Знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего, Дом? - Мэтт серьезно смотрел в его глаза, и Доминик покачал головой. - Что однажды после пьянки ты вернешься не ко мне, а уснешь где-то в другом месте. Я боюсь, что однажды, напившись в кругу твоих так называемых друзей до беспамятства, кто-нибудь воспользуется твоим состоянием. Я боюсь, что кто-нибудь очернит мое солнце своими мерзкими прикосновениями, - Мэтт провел пальцем по его губам, пытаясь согреть их своим теплом. Доминик стал отрицательно качать головой, и Мэтт слабо хмыкнул. - А еще, мне очень жаль, что завтра ничего из этого ты не будешь помнить, и будешь считать, что я не боюсь тебя потерять. Это не так, Дом, но еще, я боюсь показаться тебе слабаком, поэтому прячу все в себе и говорю тебе это только когда точно знаю, что утром ты не вспомнишь. Наверное, потому что надеюсь, что ты все же вспомнишь…  
\- Мэтт… - Мэттью накрыл его рот ладонью, заставляя замолчать и улыбнулся.  
\- Не надо, - он покачал головой. - Идем в постель, - Мэтт обнял Дома за талию, - мое блудливое солнце…

Дом распахнул глаза и поморщился, хватаясь за голову из-за невыносимой боли. Как будто ему раскроили череп, собрали, поняли, что собрали неправильно, пересобрали и снова не так, как это было задумано природой. Он прохрипел и едва сумел отлепить сухой язык от неба.  
\- Надо прекращать пить, - прошептал Дом и огляделся, надеясь, что все же сумел добраться до дома, вне зависимости от состояния. И он действительно находился в знакомой спальне, хотя и понятия не имел, как здесь очутился. - Надо прекращать пить, - повторил он и сел в постели, на пару секунд выпав из реальности в другую, основной составляющей которой была пульсирующая боль и гул.  
Чей-то день рождения – точно не его – глухие биты музыки, смех, знакомые и незнакомые лица, чье-то признание в любви, недвусмысленные прикосновения и поцелуи на шее...  
Доминик резко подскочил с кровати, позабыв о боли, и подошел к зеркалу в углу комнаты, с нарастающей паникой уставившись на отметину. Точно. Засос. Прямо над ключицей. И тот, кто его ставил, явно желал, чтобы Дом красовался с ним как можно дольше...  
Головная боль усилилась настолько, что у Дома заболели глаза, и он зажмурился, одновременно пытаясь и перестать паниковать, и вспомнить, кто же это был. Но в клубе было темно, хотя Дом даже не был уверен, произошло ли это в клубе или нет.  
\- Черт, - он обернулся и внимательней оглядел комнату, пытаясь понять, спал ли Мэтт с ним в одной постели и видел ли он засос, когда проснулся. На глаза попались стакан с водой и пачка таблеток на тумбочке у кровати, и Дом простонал: даже если они спали в разных комнатах, Мэтт все равно заходил сюда и, вероятно, все видел. - Черт...  
Дом принял таблетки и опустошил стакан, и в любой другой раз, выйдя из комнаты и увидев Мэтта, он бы пошутил, что воды оставлять нужно было галлон, не меньше.  
Память продолжала отказывать даже в намеках, кто его целовал и что еще делал с его пьяным телом, и Дом, приготовившись к самому худшему, оделся и вышел из спальни, мысленно повторяя одну и ту же фразу, пытаясь отрепетировать наиболее непринужденный тон, с которым произнесет ее, если Мэтт спросит.  
\- Как голова? - Мэтт оторвал взгляд от экрана ноутбука и усмехнулся, поднося к губам кружку с чаем.  
\- Спасибо за таблетки и воду, - тихо поблагодарил Дом и запустил кофеварку.  
\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Дом вдруг вспомнил. Мэтт видел его обнаженным прошлой ночью. В ванной, он помогал ему протрезветь. Он видел. Видел.  
\- Мэтт, я... - Непринужденного тона не вышло. - Я... В общем, там была... - Дом не удержался и посмотрел Мэтту в глаза: чуть насмехающийся, но в то же время любопытствующий взгляд, и скоро он будет выражать разочарование и боль.  
И тут Дом вспомнил кое-что еще из ночного приема холодного душа, и ему стало еще хуже. Он отвернулся от Мэтта и уставился на кружку перед собой. Короткий монолог и грустный, полный отчаяния взгляд, а Дом ни черта не помнил и не знал, должен ли был сунуть голову в духовку или нет.  
Как он мог? Как, черт подери, он мог допустить, чтобы дошло даже до поцелуя?  
\- Дом? - Мэтт смотрел в его глаза, посмеиваясь. - Ты чего?  
Дом осознал, что стоял перед Мэттом на коленях, между его ног, и держал руки на его талии.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Дом, чувствуя невыносимое напряжение в горле. - Правда, Мэтт, я люблю только тебя, и не имеет значения... все остальное, это... - Дом замолк, почувствовав прикосновения пальца там, где недавно видел засос. - Я могу объяснить, - быстро произнес он, хватаясь за запястье Мэтта, хотя ни черта объяснить он не мог, он собирался соврать Мэтту, соврать ему, как и про тот перерыв во время съемок клипа. Но реакция Мэтта на наличие засоса и на его слова была не такой, какую ожидал Дом – Мэтт приподнял брови и удивленно посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- Что именно?  
Дом облизнул губы и сглотнул, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ, но мыслительный процесс был осложнен еще не прошедшей головной болью и колоссальным облегчением, и он просто покачал головой, улыбнувшись.  
\- Никто и никогда не очернит твое солнце, - прошептал Дом, поцеловав запястье Мэтта, который теперь выглядел ошарашенным и слегка испуганным.  
\- Я... - Мэтт замотал головой, и Дом усмехнулся, удивляясь подобной резкой смене ролей.  
\- И я не позволю нам потерять друг друга.


End file.
